


Sign Your Name Across My Heart

by JaycieVictory



Series: Sealed with a Kiss [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Curious River, Fluff and Humor, Reluctant Jayne, Romance, Semi-Crazy River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycieVictory/pseuds/JaycieVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne doesn't kiss on the mouth - but River does. A collection of unrelated one-shots and ficlets in which River kisses Jayne. Moods vary hugely. Multiple POVs and scenarios.</p><p>Part 1: River is determined to leave her mark on Jayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Your Name Across My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All translations can be found at the end of each chapter.

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

A man's kiss is his signature.

Inara said it to Kaylee while she brushed the girl's hair, giggling. (Kaylee giggling, not the girl's hair.)

Words weren't always linear; twisting, looping, swirling. Running round like decapitated poultry, refusing to be herded where the girl needed them to be. No pretty ducks all in a row.

But sometimes words stuck, wriggled, stayed.

* * *

A man's kiss is his signature.

Serenity had men. Many men; different men. Each with their stamp; each with their trademark.

The healer's hands - the broken book - the soaring dinosaur - the burned brown coat - the tender gun.

These were their icons.

But not their signatures?

The girl liked signatures. Had practised all day long Before, until each curlicue was perfect. Before the ink ran, before the girl was ruined.

Before.

But even now the girl could enjoy signatures. The girl was a Reader, after all.

The words had stuck; the question stayed. The girl went seeking answers.

* * *

The healer's signature was anxious – pressed like benediction; an invocation for wholeness _._

The book's signature was light and shade – a bright, sharp blade soft against her skin.

The dinosaur's signature was a ripple of laughter, a smiling imploration not to tell the Warrior.

The coat's signature was startled – a reluctant peck to cheek that turned lingering and fond.

The gun's signature was elusive. It did not want to be read.

* * *

Gruff demands.

Why the ruttin' hell you following me 'round, girl? Can a man not lift weights in peace?

Anxious inquiries.

What you up to, Crazy?

Edgy dread.

You're not carrying a knife, are ya?

Hasty retreat.

The words had stuck; the question stayed.

The girl waited in his bunk.

* * *

Shriek of surprise.

_Ta ma de_! Gorramit, Crazy! You tryin' to give me a heart attack?

The girl advanced.

Voice hitching ever higher.

What you up to there, Crazy? Crazy? River? What are you—

* * *

The gun's signature was a searing brand.

Inscribed on River's soul.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**_Ta ma de_  – F***!**

**Author's Note:**

> "A man's kiss is his signature" is attributed to Mae West.


End file.
